


鸽子蛋里会孵出小鸽子吗？

by SatsukiKage



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Childbirth, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 有一天，Walter突然对Lance说：“我们有孩子了。”
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Kudos: 34





	鸽子蛋里会孵出小鸽子吗？

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION!!  
> *《变身特工》Walter/Lance。前后有差。  
> *鸽子生子明示。

“Lance。”某天中午午休的时候，小科学家兼新晋特工，神秘兮兮地扯着Lance的袖子，把他扯到Walter单独的隔间，深吸了一口气。

“我接下来说的话，你千万别害怕。”

Lance挑了挑眉：“小鬼，你真的应该少看点亚洲电视剧。”

“不不不，我是认真的！”

Walter一如既往说话时带着夸张地肢体动作，差点碰倒了身边的某件「新发明」，Lance眼疾手快的扶住它，以防再发生什么人变鸽子之类的意外发生。小男孩干瘪瘪的说了声谢谢，蔫蔫的坐进椅子里。

“嘿，别这么沮丧。”Lance单膝蹲下，拍了拍小情人的后背，“有什么我们不能共同渡过的呢？”

“那我说了，你真的、千万、别生气。”

小男孩的脸鼓鼓的，小声对Lance说，让Lance忍不住想到了打破花瓶夹着尾巴的小狗。

“当然，你尽管说。”

Walter深吸了一口气：“Lance，我们有孩子了。”

Lance肉眼可见地僵住了，他看起来像死机的机器人，或者被吐真剂喷过一样，目光呆愣地盯着Walter，半天没说出话。

“……噢，我倒是没想到这个。”

“你不会生气，对吧？”

Walter继续用他那双无辜的大大的水汪汪的眼睛盯着Lance，Lance不太确定Walter是不是故意如此的了，你知道，那套人类看到小亮片都会开心的理论。谁知道小科学家是不是又发现狗狗眼能让恋人放松警惕之类的理论了呢？

Lance伸手按住蹭上来的Walter的额头顺手挡住他的脸，同时扶着自己的好让自己能冷静下来。“在这之前，你介意解释一下我们的孩子是从哪来的吗？”他问，“别告诉我这又和鸽子有关。”

“实际上，我恐怕只能说‘YES’。”Walter尴尬地耸了耸肩，然后在Lance深吸一口气准备大声叹气的时候打断他，“其实这并不是什么奇怪的事情，别这么看我。我是说，雌性鸽子下蛋并没有什么奇怪的，反正又不是第一次了……好吧，这么说好像不太合适，我道歉。总之，我例常拿你下出的蛋去检查的时候，发现它是一颗被受精过的蛋。”

Walter有些不敢看Lance的眼睛，因为他现在看起来和自己第一次把他变成鸽子时一样生气。

“我也不知道为什么会这样，或许是你基因重组的时候把留在体内的，呃——也重组了？而能在你体内留下……就只有我，或许是因为上次我中毒的时候……所以……”Walter在看着Lance脸黑下去的时候声音越来越小，最后几乎变成了叮咛。

这使Lance想起了之前任务那场不起眼的“小意外”。Walter，我们心地善良又缺乏警惕的Walter，在任务中中了女间谍的魅惑病毒。并不是什么致命的病毒，想要解决也很简单：拿到敌人放在楼顶保安系统最全面最先进的保险箱里的解药，或者就地来一发。

Lance是想选前者的，真的，他才不想在被冰冻射线和珍珠泡泡搞得到处都又凉又湿的敌人基地里做原本应该在舒适的被窝里才能做的事。但Walter搂着他的腰，在他怀里一边抖一边朝他挤出一个暖心的笑容。

“我、我没事！”小特工说，Lance即使隔着两层西装都能感觉出Walter身上不正常的温度。Walter脸红透了，眼圈红得像是哭过，眼睛也模糊成一片，倒映着Lance自己有些无所适从的样子，“你去完成任务吧，我在下面等你——我真的不是想粘着你，我、我放不开手，你能帮帮我吗？”

去他的吧。Lance心想。他现在就要骑Walter的脸，就算是世界末日也拦不住他。

然后他们做了。没有柔软的大床，没有红酒和鲜花作为铺垫，甚至连套都没有，他们就在男卫生间里来了一发。Lance夹着一屁股Walter的——呃，你懂的——然后像往常一样，变鸽子战术，侵入敌人内部，接应Walter，变回人，解决战斗。只是有一点不太一样，他在这期间下了颗蛋。

但就像Walter说的那样，这真的不是他第一次下蛋了——这说法真够怪的——所以他完全没想到那颗蛋有朝一日会成为他们的……孩子？Lance有些五味杂陈，但他不能否认自己因为这样的想法而多少有些激动。然而还有个决定性的问题他必须要问出口。

“如果我没理解错，你现在在告诉我，我们的孩子是一只鸽子？”

“我可以把他、她、它——我是说我们的孩子，变回人类。”Walter的话使Lance的脸色一下亮了起来，“但是药剂对它身体的负担太大了，我们必须等到他、她——总之必须等到孩子脱离幼年期才可以。”

Lance的脸色又暗了回去。

“好吧，好吧，我承认这次是我的错。”Walter小声说，他的脸看起来有些红，Lance明白Walter在想什么，感谢上帝，他的人种使他即使脸红也看不出来，“但是这是我们的孩子！Lance，你不兴奋——我是说，你不会舍得把孩子人道毁灭吧？”

Lance看着不小心把真实想法说出来的小男孩悄悄吐了吐舌头。他当然不生气了。他甚至有些开心，只是他不能将这些表达出来。谁知道疯狂的小科学家会因此干出什么事呢，孩子有一个就够了。

“那么，我们的孩子现在在哪里？”Lance问。

Walter坐在滚轮椅上往旁边撤开，Lance这才看到放在桌子上的不大不小的孵化箱。柔软的白色软垫上放着一颗小小的鸽子蛋，旁边电子屏时刻显示着孵化箱中的温度、湿度，以及孵化预计时间倒计时。Lance忍不住表情柔软下来。他知道把一颗鸽子蛋看作是自己的孩子要是被别人看见一定会认为他疯了，但是，要知道他都能变成鸽子了，这还有什么大不了的呢？

“还有十三天。”Lance说。他不自觉将手贴在孵化箱的玻璃上。孵化箱的温暖即使隔着玻璃也能感受到。Lance忍不住放轻手下的动作，仿佛在抚摸自己的孩子。

“是的，还有十三天。”Walter也凑过来，他伸出手，盖在Lance的手背，男孩骨节分明的手已经成长得能够完全盖住Lance的手了，他的温度比Lance要热，手心里全是还没干的汗。“你真的不生气了？”男孩小心翼翼地问。

“当然。”Lance笑着回答。他牵过男孩的手，一起坐在Walter的靠背滚轮椅上。Walter坐在Lance的腿上，搂住Lance的脖子。气氛有些太过温情了，Walter不自觉贴过来，他们近得快要吻在一起——

“但孩子的名字必须我来起。”Lance突然说。

“Lance！”Walter失望地大喊，“Come on，你知道我一直想给孩子起名叫James Bond！”

“想都别想，小鬼，想都别想。”


End file.
